


ls 盛夏恋情

by charica



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, 哨向AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charica/pseuds/charica
Summary: 黑狗哨兵lar×缅因猫向导sal，意识流小车车，治愈向言之无物。





	ls 盛夏恋情

　　1  
　　那是热忱的酷暑。阳光像是烘干的谷仓。光里逸散着草叶的水分，和臆想中的硝芒。  
　　Sal把小莱熊的脖子夹在胳膊底下，往它一身黑色皮毛上抹沐浴露。为了给Larry的狗洗澡，他罕见地没有穿长袖，而是套着一件santys fall的涂鸦T恤——大得像只口袋，露出肩膀和半个胸膛，从尺寸上来说应该不是他的——不过没差，他不常露出来的手臂被照成雪白的一片。大狗狗傻呵呵地吐着舌头，把口水糊在他的面具上。它的毛在烈日下像锻金的丝绸，水珠是滚落的耀眼宝石。Sal感觉不到，但是知道它在舔舐。Gizmo从来不需要他帮忙，但是沐浴露是它用的，上面印着圆圆的猫爪印，事实上就是Sal的那一瓶。家庭成员味道相似，这种事让他心情很好。  
　　太阳像个巨大的草帽，光线的稻草四处支棱着。自来水管里冒出咕噜噜的冷气，冰凉的水拥有酷暑的一切浪漫。Larry赤着上身，在水龙头下弯着腰洗头。灼灼的白炽落在他突出的脊背、覆着肌肉的两肋和肩膀，被四溅的水渲染出蜂蜜般的色泽，有一些缱绻的水痕划过腰部和下背部，留下一两道闪闪发光的痕迹。有点像牛角面包恰到好处的那种焦糖色，Sal不着调地想，下意识地舔舔干燥的嘴唇——他不饿，是的，这个比喻完全是随心随意的，可是谁能说这个动作不带点别的想法呢？他明明在用那种露骨的目光——且毫不掩饰，全部在看他的哨兵。  
　　Larry显然感觉得到。哨兵把垂下来的棕褐色发丝抓成一股、沥干水，然后像他经常做的那样，把它们甩到背后——阳光和水让这个动作说不出的性感——然后他直起身来，一手耙了耙头发，捏造了一个典型的Larry式发型。烘烤的阳光让他那一头乱七八糟的长发迅速温热起来，显出某种含着水汽的新干草的感觉，蓬松柔软，凉爽又不湿哒哒的，Sal很想摸摸看。哪怕刚刚产生这个想法，Gizmo就会从不知哪里窜出来。他两手习惯性地往兜里一插，转过身来，就看见Sal在打量他，意义不明地，而Gizmo揣着两只白手套，正伺机窥探。生活一向如此，每一点琐碎都是糖渍的，往往猝不及防，更何况根本没人拒绝得了。于是他干脆放宽心，向向导咧开一个笑容，露出雪白的牙齿，然后大步走了过来。  
　　他今天穿着往常那条低腰牛仔裤，布料上一如既往地沾着颜料，紧绷地覆在小腿上，显得腰窄腿长。随着他的靠近Sal仰起脸来，没有目光能透过他无情的面具，但是Larry就是从他脸上窥见了一丝似笑非笑。他大大咧咧地走过来，胸膛和腹部的线条呈现出流动的蓬勃的力量感。Sal向他开玩笑地吹了个口哨，一抬手，小莱熊从他的胳膊肘底下逃走了，顺带甩了他一身水。Sal只得低头去捡沐浴露的瓶子。这时Lar的影子落了下来，Larry插着兜，侧过头来看他，然后伸下一只手，Sal以为他要帮忙，但他只是一伸手，解开了向导面具的搭扣。柔软的浅蓝色头发滑落下来，又从他指尖溜走了。  
　　“Lar？”向导微微抬了抬头，似乎有点疑惑。风从他身侧平地而起，斡旋着辗转着，鼓动出婀娜的波纹。这气氛像是清晨绽开的玫瑰，或是晚夜悠长的汽笛，它是轻的，却不寡淡，像云絮一般的棉花糖、或者干燥绚烂的礼花纸带，长久地长久地萦绕着。  
　　——总之是一切美丽的，令人愉快的形容，总不会介意发生更美丽的事，哪怕意外、错误，或者单纯的浪漫。  
　　所有这些之中，Larry弯下腰，托住他的头，他的吻像片突然造访的羽毛，温柔地落在sal的唇上。  
　　天气实在太热了，天穹有种要融化的错觉，煮开的蓝色天空冒着粉红色的泡泡，缓缓淌下艾迪森公寓的外墙。它们汇聚、汇聚，像某种寂静的、滚烫的洪流，淹没一切，促成任何事。  
　　然后他缓缓松开手，面具掉在地上，被那片臆想中的海洋淹没、分解、回归某些虚无缥缈的年代。  
　　可没有人管那个。  
　　就像美好的时候，没有人回头看。  
　　2  
　　他们一同跌在Larry地下室的床上。所有的陈设都笼罩在熟悉的感知下，但是一切都充满了新鲜感，在关于对方的事上，似乎永远是充盈着惊喜的。Sal仰面躺着，Larry压着不让他起来，不停地啄吻他的额头、眼睛、鼻尖和脸颊上的伤疤。哨兵的动作温柔得像对待一件艺术品，哪怕它的裂纹也一并填平。  
　　向导微睁着眼睛。Lar抓住他的脚踝，他不太舒服，把脚踏在他肩上，哨兵就笑嘻嘻地绕开，又低下身亲昵地吻他。Larry很多时候并不像典型的哨兵，甚至在相处中特意避免显露锋芒。他喜欢所有爆裂的、精力充沛的美，最狂野的色彩和声音，他一向这样，毫不顾忌地消耗自己的感知和生命。但他同样温柔和退让，sal很少见他强迫或者为难什么人，他更喜欢服个软，哪怕情事上也是一样。  
　　“强大又不是把控权力，”他满不在乎地说，“我足够保护好你和妈妈，谁敢欺负你我要他好看！”  
　　想到这里，Sal在面具下偷偷露出一个走神的微笑，紧接着他嘶了一声，仿佛错过了节奏，小腿控制不住地蹬动了一下。  
　　“Lar！呃——”他恼怒地叫道，尾音消失在突如其来的顶入中，“你突然干什么！”  
　　他的哨兵闻言抬起头，稍稍挑起眉毛，午后浓郁的光黏在他眉间的汗珠上，让他整个眉眼的轮廓都深刻得令人呼吸停滞。他停住，认真观察Sal的脸色——向导感觉他脸上的热度要把面具烧化了，什么也遮不住，这个距离足够一个哨兵从内到外地感知他——突然笑了。  
　　“怎么了，老兄？”他咕哝道，称呼里有一丝亲昵和作弄的意思，“你该想点新的话题，而不是每次都好像突然惊吓一样。”  
　　他脸上的神情不算太常见，一个痞笑，通常出现在……Sal模模糊糊地想，抓住他的头发，唔，夏天实在是太热了，让人烦躁、让人融化……  
　　但是紧接着他发出一声喘息，因为哨兵又开始挺腰，他抓住Sal的膝窝，缓缓把它们往两边折起来。向导的骨架纤细，他的目光时常穿透破洞牛仔裤，贪婪地沿着他柔韧的大腿爬上去——然后不得不做贼一样在向导注意到之前转开，当然，那还是很早以前的事，他还迟钝得要命，而他怂得要死。  
　　沉默而愉快的空气在肉体间发酵，年轻的欲望从两颗心脏膨胀起来，然后相触、挤压、扭绞在一起。Larry的手掌摩挲着他的膝窝，缓慢而暗示意味十足地抚摸过大腿内侧——他的手滚烫得像烈日下直白盛放的花，指尖传递出细腻的质感，所到之处sal都战栗起来——然后俯下身来，衔住向导微张的唇面。  
　　sal雪白的腿试图屈起来，潜意识命令他做出抵抗，来防卫对柔软处的伤害，他心底突然产生了某种畏惧，尽管那是毫无道理的。哨兵却把他掰开，像抓住蚌的壳，强迫它露出柔软多汁的肉块一样，反而把自己送得更深。他的眼底不可抑制地浮现出某种侵略意味的神色，所有哨兵刻在骨血里的天性，激素被完全地调动起来。这对被捕猎的向导绝对算不上愉快，sal试图挣扎、阻止他进一步动作，避开他触碰侵犯意味极强的后颈和胸膛。他不太适应这样的Larry，哪怕已经非常熟悉，但是本性叫他逃跑。  
　　哨兵试图安抚他，转移他的注意，但显然有点拙劣，sal微睁着眼睛想，就像他在教室的窗口看到楼下Larry在找Travis的麻烦——为了一点他自己都不在意的冒犯——他在窗口呼喊着让Larry走开的时候，后者就会露出这种眼神，他从来是强劲而不服管教的，但他总有办法让重要的人安心，哪怕糊弄过去——天知道等到sal下楼来带他回来，Travis会被教训成什么样子。而哨兵挂着他的痞笑和旺盛的战斗欲，把矮个子的向导推到走廊的角落，扯掉他的面具，深深地吻上来，甜蜜又浓郁。  
　　于是他搂住Larry的脖子，精神力潮水一般裹住他——哨兵的瞳孔颤动了一下，像猫科动物一样调节定焦——“哦，老兄，”他咕哝着说，玩笑般威胁地向他的颈窝哈了口气，“再捉弄我，可要咬你了喔。”他加了点力，向导的腹部酸软地抽搐了几下，精神结合让他亢奋又敏感，他能感受到哨兵的意识，他每一块肌肉的张驰，血流的鼓动，当他想要从纷乱中抓住一片碎片，向导猝然发现，每一片流光溢彩的珍贵回忆，全是那个戴着面具的古怪小个子男孩。  
　　它们像洪流冲破高墙，占满了他的感官，sal感觉自己变成了沧海中飘摇的一叶小舟，被桨左右摇晃，又被海浪颠起。混乱的水花中他看到Larry站在他伫立不倒的树屋窗前，对他露出那个熟悉的，充满占有欲望的痞笑。  
　　3  
　　sal是被gizmo疯狂挠门的声音弄醒的。他小小地掀起眼帘，感觉浑身都像是拆散再组装，热汗黏糊糊地粘在身上。Larry正套了条裤子，赤着上身去给小祖宗开门。  
　　“你最好有理由，”他对大猫猫咬牙切齿地说，小莱熊像个小跟班，挂着一身的泡沫吐着舌头摇尾巴。  
　　gizmo扭动着屁股从他腿侧钻过去，熟门熟路地找到它收藏小贴画的角落（“你妈的，为什么我屋里也有它的地盘？！”），返回的途中它停下来看了sal一眼，然后喵喵嘀咕着走到Larry跟前，发挥一只巨型猫猫的灵巧，跳起来搂了一把哨兵的头发。  
　　“你个小混蛋！”Larry冲它叫道，“我刚洗的！”  
　　他追出门去，在夏日热烈的阳光下回头望过来，向导已经披好衣服，正迟缓地绑上面具的系带。  
　　“嘿，乖狗狗，”他向小莱熊吹了声口哨（“不许进房子——”Larry在背后发出惊恐地哀叫），“我们把泡沫洗干净——来吧！”  
　　  
　　part2 END  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
